Starting Over
by My Daddy is Snape
Summary: *Previously known as PercyJacksonFan1997* Mentions abuse. not graphic. Bella gets pregnant in Pheonix and moves to Forks. Will the Cullens find out her secret before its too late. What if James comes back? M b/c im paranoid. jk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I dint even own his computer!

A/N: this is my second story. Ut me some slack, I'm writing both at the same time. check it out!

Ch 1 BPOV

"No Amber" I said, for probably the thousandth time today. "I don't want to go, it's just not me". She continued to beg me. "Please? I don't want to go alone!" Since this had been going on for an hour and a half, I caved. So, I ended up at a club at eleven o'clock at night. Yippie for me. I'm only seventeen, but in Phoenix, people could care less.

As we sat down at a booth, Amber nudged me, and pointed to a pale, blonde gut who was apparently talking to me. Don't blame me; i was drunk. Thanks, Amber. He sat down beside us, and started 'polite' conversation. I say it like that because it was that fake crap everyone says to be nice. Boooring!

Amber pretty much threw me out of he booth when he asked me to dance. Some friend. We dance fir a while, and ended up exchanging numbers. The rest of he night passes in a blur. When I woke up, i felt he tale-tell signs of a hangover. Just then, my phone rang, and it was James. He was going to take me to breakfast today. I hope it isn't Bright.

The next few weeks past, and I woke up every morning sick to my stomach. A few weeks later, i figured out that I was pregnant. Told James, and he became abusive. When my mom found out a two months, she was furious. I don't think innate ever heard that many cuss words in one sentence before. She practically disowned me, and forced me to move to Forks. James found his out, the abuse got worse, and je swore I would see him again. All in all, my life sucks.


	2. Authors Note

Ch 2

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

My mother is sending me to Forks, Washington. Is there ever any sun there? I haven't been there in years, but I guess that's about to change. My mom bought me the first plane ticket she saw and sent me to the SeaTac.

On the plane ride there, I started thinking about James. And more importantly, what he told me about vampires. Here's my mental list of what he has told me.

1. They sparkle in the sun

2. They're cold

3. There are some "freaks" that drink animals, and are currently living in Forks. He told me that just to scare me though, right? Right. I hope he was lying to me. The last thing I need is more bite marks.

Where was I? Never mind.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :): p

The next thing I know, I'm in the airport looking for Cha- I mean Dad. I see him across the room and sprint there. Well, as fast as you can while being pregnant.

We got in the car, and cue awkward silence! "So... About you being pregnant" he started. "Just no more.. You know. Just don't... Yeah". Wow, some ' no sex ' talk. "I understand daddy" i said. Just trying to butter him up.

"I signed you up for school. You're going to finish your junior year." he said, trying to change the topic. "Ok dad, (A/N: I Can Make Your Bed Rock just came on the radio. I live this song!) I'll pick up my schedule tomorrow."

At least my pregnancy doesn't show, i thought, laying in bed that night.

When I woke up in the morning, i got ready for school, and drank some of the blood i had hidden in a lock box under my bed. Since it was half-vampire, my baby needed blood too. I felt two simultaneous bumps just then. Was I having twins? Oh my God, that would be so nice!

I got to school, and avoided some people I had met. AKA Mike, Eric, and Tyler. They followed me, and it was really annoying. Ah, lunch. J sat next to Angela, and she was very nice. Unlike Lauren and Jessica. I saw some Vampires- Vampires? Oh my God I'm so scared. They were across the cafeteria and they had gold eyes. Gold? Oh my God, James said they're vegetarian "freaks" as James called them. I was so relieved. Since this pregnancy, my senses have heightened to those of a vampire. I could hear them talking.

A bronze haired one said " what's she feeling Jasper? I can't hear her thoughts." 'Jasper' said "Edward, she was scared relieved, and I think she recognized us." "Like faces, or species" "I think she knows our secret" Alice piped up, " I just had a vision! She knows, and.. We're going to be best friends." they continued arguing and so I went to Biology. Guess who was my lab partner? Edward.

He took his seat, and then, he glared at me! What the fuck? Being pregnant, my hormones were crazy. I did the stupidest thing I could: "What's your problem bloodsucker? Go hunt. Your eyes! Someone will notice!" he turned and stared at me, in shock. "What, how... What!" "Go!" was all i said. He told the teacher that he didn't feel good, so he went out. I hope it was to hunt. God, was he stupid?

After Gym, I went to change, and a pixie like girl came up to me. "I'm Alice, it's okay that you know, I don't care. Want to come to my house? It'll be so much fun" she said.

What. The. Fuck. !


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 I don't own twilight

I accidentally deleted this chapter, so here's what happened.

•Edward leaves

•the cullens don't bother her again

•at the end of the last chapter, she drove home really quickly.

•Eddiekinz comes home

•the last line of this Ch was : then edward did something that shocked me ...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 I don't own twilight

Then Edward did something that shocked me...

"Hello" he said to me. I froze, halfway to my seat. I quickly went over yo our lab table and sat down, before anybody would start to stare at me. I didn't talk to him, and this seemed to frustrate him.

I quickly walked to the gym, and changed before anyone could see my slight baby bump. In a few weeks, I would have to get an excuse for gym. I don't want my baby to get hurt.

While playing badminton I came up with a plan; I would go to the hospital, and get an excuse this weekend. It would work, but people in Forks gossip, so everyone would know I was pregnant. That's exactly what I didn't want or need.

The rest of the week passed quickly, The Cullen's and I avoided each other. I could tell that they were curious, I guess hat they were told by their coven leader to leave me alone. Both of the blonde ones would glare at me as they walked by. The bronze haired one would glare at them when they did that. So this week was kinda weird.

On Saturday morning, I went and sat in the waiting room at the hospital. "Isabella Swan, the doctor is waiting." the nurse told me. I got up and went into the room she took me to.

When the doctor came in his head was hidden behind his charts. When he set them on the table, I saw him. He was a vampire so he was " Dr. CULLEN?" I said really loud. He looked at me then, with questioning eyes.

How was he a doctor? Didn't he kill his patients? Will he kill ME? all Hesse questions were running through my mind, and I was shocked. "Is there another doctor I can see?" I asked.

"You know?" he asked me. InsteadnofnwIting fir an answer he said "I won't hurt you Bella. I'm a doctor."

After much pleading, I finally let him look at me. He seemed relunctant to ask something. I guess he finally got he nerve. "Why dinyou smell so much like vampire, bella?" he though for a minute, and then gasped. "The baby? How? Please will you tell me? I have to know!" he said to me.

He grabbed my hand, uncontiously, and ran me to his car. Inwas next to the drivers door when he realized what happened. "I'm sorry" he said. "I just had to... Know"

"I don't have much if a choice, do I? You'll find out somehow. He'll come here or..." i said, almost to myself. I got in my truck, and told him to lead he way.

I stopped at the top of the three mile driveway. I looked at Carlisle. "What now?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Let's go and see." " Yeah, see who will kill me first" grumbled. Carlisle looked ready to laugh, by looked at how serious my face was.

Carlisle opened the front door and came in. I did the same. "No one eat her" he said with half humor and half seriousness. " oh, ha ha very funny" I told him. "Your sense if humor died too" I told him. I know it's a low shot. But I couldn't feel bad.

You know what he did? He laughed!

We walked inside, and everyone was staring at me. "Hi" I said. We went to the dining room (I almost laughed) we all sat down. I sat as far away from Jasper( he looked ready to snap and eat me ) and Rosalie ( she was glaring daggers at me ) as I could.

It was Carlisle who started who stared the talking. "Bella came here to answer some questions about how she knows. So, let's begin."

"What do you want to know first?" I asked him.

"How do you know our secret" he asked. I decided to give them an edited version. "in phoenix, I knew a vampire." it's the truth.

"Why did he tell you?" Jasper asked me.

"We... Dated for a while" I internal flinched when I said that. Jasper stared at Edward for a moment. "What" I asked.

"he can read emotions, I see the future, Edward reads minds." Alice said. "But he can't red mine?" I asked.

"how did you know" James had an... Ability. He could track with his mind. But he couldn't find me." I checked my phone and said " I have o get home, Charlie will be worried."

"Carlisle, can I have that excuse now?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you don't want ANYONE to know why?"

"yes. NO ONE "

"ok, it'll say for medical reasons then"

"thank you" I took the nite and we t to my car. Alice was next to it and said." were going to be friends, I can see that. Edward doesn't know your... So how far are you" she asked me. "2 months, can you see if...?"

"Oh" she said. Then she mouthed " twins, boy and girl"

"thank you Alice, your a great friend!" i said.

"then you'll sit with us tomorrow?" she asked.

"Um.."

"That's a yes, thank you Bella!" she called after her.

I went home and made dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany Frye

Ch 5 I don't own Twilight.

REVIEW/: HOW DO BELLA N EDWARD GET TOGETHER? i need suggestions people...

The next day, the classes seemed too short. I was thinking if avoiding lunch, and going home. Alice texted me

B-don't even think about it

~Alice

How did she get my number? Creepy. So, I went to the lunch line, and slowly bought my lunch. When I got to the tables, I saw Alice wave over. I sat there, and we all just stared at each other.

"Why was a vampire dating you?" Edward asked me. "I guess my mind was a mystery to him, too" i said, just to tick him off. He got that concentrated look on his face again. "Ain't gonna happen" I told him. "of course, you would know." I said. Oh yeah, I was really getting to him now. Now, this, was fun. Most fun I've had since... Don't go there Bella, don't go there.

Rosalie was glaring at me, so I glared right back. When I got to Biology,

Edward thought it would be a good idea to try and talk to me. " why do I hear... 2 heartbeats? Coming from you. I mean, it's very slow. But, it's here. "Ask Alice," I said. "But she probably won't tell you" I smirked. I know she won't tell, she promised me that. The rest of the day passed in a blur, I don't really remember anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Remember, she's 2 months along I'm sorry for not updating. I really am trying. High School is tough and I have PLAN tests tomorrow and Tuesday**.

Bella's POV

I drove home and cooked dinner for Charlie and I. I made one of his favorite foods; fried fish. "How was school?' he asked me, trying to make small talk. I shrugged and then said "I went to the doctors' today for a checkup."

After I cleaned up dinner, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I finished my homework and lay down. I couldn't fall asleep, even though I was tired from the doctor's visit earlier this morning. So after about 20 minutes, I started thinking. I should really be nicer to the Cullen's. At least Carlisle and Alice, they were nice to me. But sometimes, I just wished I could slap Rosalie and Edward was just too nosey for his own good.

I didn't really know how to feel about Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. I haven't really interacted with them. Ok, Jasper kind of rubs me the wrong way, if you know what I mean but Emmett and Esme seem nice enough. The more I thought about it, the more I made up my mind. I would sit next to Alice tomorrow and talk to her. If -in time- she proved to be a good enough friend I might tell her what happened to me in Phoenix.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard my phone chime. I checked it and it was a text from Alice; _0111090305 (spells Alice)_

"_I'll be waiting. We have so much to talk about_"

With that as my last thought, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
